1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices for isolating machinery noise. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to devices for isolating noise generated by outdoor machinery such as swimming pool pumps.
2. Description of Related Art
Many residences and commercial establishments have outdoor swimming pools equipped with electric pumps for circulating water through a filter. A widely recognized problem associated with swimming pool pump machinery is the continuous noise transmitted through the air while the pump is operating that may disturb neighbors as well as swimming pool users. Regulations have been imposed in several communities to limit noise disturbance from outdoor swimming pool machinery; however, there has been a lack of progress in the development of economical and effective devices that can satisfactorily isolate the noise at the source.